The 36 Kidnappings of Edward Elric
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Being such an important person to the military and to the country, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist is a common target for kidnappers. So how does it happen? Does he manage to escape each time? Or does he wait for his rescuers? 36 one-shots where Ed gets kidnapped. Parental!RoyEd included. Rated T for violence and other stuff.
1. Kidnapping 1

**A/N: The plot bunnies made me do it.**

**I'm baaaaaaackkkkkkkkk….with a new weird story!**

**Look! It's a mult-chapter story…not. Sure, it will have 36 chapters but every chapter will be a different story. Anyways, here I go! ENJOY! It includes Parental!RoyEd and also (sometimes…maybe in just a few chapters) EdWin.**

* * *

**Kidnapping #1: Three Idiots**

**Date: October 17, 1911**

He should have known that something like this was going to happen. But he hadn't expected it to happen when he had been in the military for only two weeks. It wasn't like he had thought he'd be popular and well-known around Amestris.

It had started when a citizen had asked him to fix his broken vase when he'd seen him coming out of the headquarters. And then all the other citizens had come to him, asking him to fix their shop, car, clothes and other things. In just a few hours, Edward had already made himself a name as Hero of the People.

But being popular and well-known also meant trouble.

Another innocent-looking citizen had asked him to fix his car in front of his house, which was on the street that was deserted. So Ed had followed him, telling Alphonse to help other people in line.

"So you're telling me there's something wrong with your car, but you don't know what it is?" Edward asked.

"Whenever I turn on the engine, weird noises come from the trunk of the car and the engine stops…" the man explained.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the back of the car. He slowly rose up the trunk and bent down.

The blow to the back of his head came quickly, knocking him unconscious. Ed fell down into the trunk, and the man closed down the lid. The man got in the car, and drove away, the slight smile of victory in his face.

* * *

Dean Michel grabbed the phone a few hours later after he was sure that the young alchemist was in his possession. He dialed a number and waited while two of his men bickered in the background.

"Password?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Screw the damn password." Dean answered. "I need you to connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang-"

"But you can't-" the secretary tried to cut him.

"-or I kill his State Alchemist."

There was a slight hesitation on the other end. "Hold on a moment, I'm connecting you to him."

A few seconds later, there was an answer. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Dean smirked. "Hello, Colonel. I have something of yours, which I'm sure you have noticed." He began.

"Not really." Mustang answered, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Dean's smirk dropped. "Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric…sounds familiar? The new alchemist who can transmute by just clapping?"

Silence.

"He can transmute without drawing a circle?" one of the men behind Dean asked.

"You didn't know?" the other one replied.

* * *

In the next room, Ed awoke on the bed with his wrists bound in front of him. He didn't even need to wiggle his wrists, his hands were already together. He met his palms and touched the ropes. They quickly fell apart and Edward stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around. On the far right corner, he spotted a door.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked, his tone cold and serious.

"I-" Dean begun but his men behind him had begun arguing.

"You didn't know?! Did you at least make sure his hands were tied apart from each other?"

The other man looked at the ground. "Uh…"

"You idiot!"

Dean's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up guys, I'm talking on the phone."

Mustang sighed on the other line, feeling a headache coming up. He really didn't have time for this. How could his subordinate get himself kidnapped when he'd only been in the military for two weeks? TWO FREAKING WEEKS.

"I want you to-"

There was a creak in the background as the door opened. Someone with a red jacket entered the room and punched the two man in the face.

"AGHHH!

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU-AHH!"

Dean turned around, agitated, holding the phone away from his ear. "SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU, I'M TRYING TO TALK-"

A punch hit him directly in the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Edward picked up the phone from the floor. "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Colonel?"

Roy Mustang almost gave a breath of relief. He had really hoped that nothing happened to the kid right from the start.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Ed replied, looking around the house and out the window.

"Where are you?" Roy guessed he needed to send a few MPs to arrest the criminals.

"Brine Lane." He mumbled. "Uhh…It has red shutters and a black and blue door."

"Good, I'll send a few MPs. Honestly, pipsqueak, I would have never thought that you'd get kidnapped so easily, in only two weeks too." He smirked and waited for the outburst.

"HEY SHUT UP! Let's see what you do when your own kindness is used against you. OH I FORGOT! You don't have anything like that to begin with! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled, glaring at the unconscious crooks from the side of his eye.

"You better hurry up and come back before your brother blows a gasket. He must have been really worried."

Ed stopped yelling, and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand that's the first chapter! I'm willing to take requests and ideas! SO TYPE UP THAT REVIEW! I'll see you on the next chapter!**

**THANKS FOR READING! ;D**


	2. Kidnapping 2 Part 1 of 2

**A/N: OMG! THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU! :3**

**This chapter's dedicated to DrummerDancer for giving me the idea! Sorry, I didn't make it in the first anime just before the Liore incident, but it's still Frank Archer!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #2: Frank Archer Part 1/2**

**Date: November 5, 1911**

* * *

Ed was on his way to buy groceries. He had taken the closer route to the market, the alley.

He should have known better.

He stared at the floor as he walked, thinking about Al. He was at the library, researching alchemy. But he would find the stone. He would find it the stone for his little brother and get his body back…

He glanced at the groceries in his bag. He hadn't forgotten anything had he?

Lost in his thoughts, Ed didn't notice the man creeping up behind him.

A bulky arm wrapped around his throat, raising his little figure on his tiptoes. Edward dropped the bag in his hand. The arm pressed against his windpipe, and Ed's hands immediately went to claw at his throat. He tried to make his voice work, but the words caught in his throat. A damp rag was pressed against his nose and mouth, further preventing him from breathing properly. He gave a few more seconds of struggling before he finally grew limp in his attacker's arms.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang walked towards the library, coming to check up on the Elric brother. His charge and his younger brother always stayed up in the library when they weren't on a mission, studying non-stop. No wonder they were prodigies.

He peeked his head inside the room and saw Alphonse sitting at a desk with a bunch of books in front of him. The suit of armor was writing some equations. He raised his head once he noticed that he was being watched.

"Oh Colonel… Hello." He said. "Did you come to see Ed?"

"Um…" Mustang hesitated.

Sure, he had come to see Ed and he did care about the boys, but he didn't really want to show it.

"I just...needed to tell him something. Where is he?"

Al looked at the clock and then gasped. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago… He had gone out to buy groceries." Alphonse said with a slight hint of worry in his voice. "The time passed so quickly, I didn't know it had been three hours since he left…" he mumbled nervously.

Roy Mustang's eyebrows arched slightly. There was a bit of silence just before Alphonse asked: "You don't think anything happened to him, right?"

Roy was about to open his mouth and say something like _"No, of course not, Alphonse. Your brother probably got caught up in something again or something. There's no need to worry."_ But Havoc entered the library, a paper clutched in his hand.

"This paper came in the fax just now, sir." He said, worry lines etched in his forehead. "Everyone else is in the office, the only person missing is the chief, right?"

"What do you mean?" Roy Mustang took the paper with uneasiness, and glanced at the paper while Alphonse watched from the side.

"**QUIT**

**OR ELSE**

**HE DIES.**"

* * *

Waking up was an unpleasant experience for Ed as always. Opening his eyes and finding himself sitting in a chair with his hands tied tightly behind him was just annoying. He couldn't wiggle his wrists either.

A pale guy in a military outfit was staring at him. Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. He'd seen him a few times in the headquarters. The man gave a strange aura and he looked like he had never been out in the sun.

Behind him were two people standing by the door. Probably guarding it so that he wouldn't be able to run away. It wasn't like he needed to run away from that door. He could make his own door.

"What do you want?" he finally asked the Lieutenant Colonel. The guy was staring at him with so much intensity that Ed felt goose-bumps on his skin.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you." The man replied, smiling creepily.

"So, I'm guessing Mustang then." Ed asked again, eyes not leaving Frank Archer's gaze.

"Correct." He said. "I want him to quit his job."

Ed smirked a little. "Why are you asking him to quit? Because he's better at his job then you?"

The Lieutenant Colonel slapped him, losing his composure. After a few seconds, Ed turned back at him and raised his eyebrows.

Frank Archer's eyes had hardened. "I will not tolerate insolence." He said, coldly. "Your Colonel's just an obstacle in my way. And after he quits…" he raised one hand and brushed Ed's hair, then caressed his cheek softly with his cold fingers.

"I'm sure we could make some use of you…"

He smiled.

A bit of fear rose in Ed's eyes, and he bit down on the Lieutenant Colonel's hand, hard.

Frank Archer withdrew his hand and backhanded him. "You damn brat…" he yelled, nursing his hand. "Pray that your commanding officer does appear after all…or you're in for a lot of pain!"

* * *

"Have you located where this fax came from?"

"Yes, sir." Havoc answered.

"We're going then." Colonel Mustang said, wearing his gloves.

"I'm coming too!" Al yelled.

"Fine." Roy said. "Be careful, both of you."

"Yes, sir."

They began walking towards the warehouse where the signal came from. Mustang had worn his gloves while Havoc had cocked his gun.

"Have you notified Hawkeye about this?" Mustang asked Havoc.

"Yes, sir. She's on her way."

"Do you think they have brother?" Al asked nervously.

"Probably."

"I wonder if he's okay…" Al muttered.

"Sir, do you know who sent the message and kidnapped Ed?" Havoc asked.

"I have an idea…" Mustang said, eyes looking straight ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed had focused on trying to carve a transmutation circle on the chair. He had already drawn it about half way. Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer had left two hours ago, and the only person in the room was the man standing in front of the door, guarding.

Edward finished drawing the transmutation circle and activated it. There was a crackle as the spike that rose from the chair cut the ropes.

The guard looked around at the noise and light but Ed kept his hands behind his back and soon the guard went back to what he was doing.

Edward stood up at once and ran at the guard, punching him in the stomach.

The man fell to the ground and Ed ran out of the door.

He didn't get far though. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and the person grabbed his arm, twisted it, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?" Frank Archer whispered in his ear.

Ed stepped on his feet and elbowed him. Archer did let go, but the recovered guard had arrived and he kicked Edward's feet under him and pinned him to the floor.

Ed struggled to wrench away from the guy's painful grip on his wrists. Edward brought his leg up and kneed him on the ribs. The guard let go of his wrists, but this time, his hands went around Ed's throat, choking him.

Frank Archer stood by his side, watching the fight with an amused expression on his face. "Don't kill him."

Ed punched the guy in the face and clawed at his hand till he made them bleed but the guard's grip on his throat didn't withdraw. He felt his vision blacken from the lack of oxygen, and just before he passed out, he heard Archer's voice and his withdrawing footsteps. "Hurry up, we're leaving this place."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Alphonse entered the warehouse carefully, waiting to hear something.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Al asked.

"Maybe," Mustang said. "But we don't have any choice but to check this place."

Havoc slowly moved towards the crates, and looked inside. There was a chair in the middle, ropes on the floor and…

A red coat.

Alphonse gasped while Havoc dropped the cigarette in his mouth.

Mustang's hands dropped to his sides.

The red coat was covered in blood.

Ed was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I AAAM EEEVIIIL! HAHAHA**

***Ahem* So…I was actually going to make this one-shot, but I thought it'd be too long, so I split it into two. So, was Frank Archer creepy enough? xD**

**Tell me your thoughts, give me ideas and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING! ;D**


	3. Kidnapping 2 Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Geez, I'm so lazy, I couldn't bring myself to write it…**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #2: Frank Archer Part 2/2**

**Date: November 6, 1911**

* * *

Mustang tapped the armrest with growing impatience. He raised his head and stared at the blood-covered coat every few minutes Al had buried his face in his arms while Havoc lit cigarette after cigarette. Hawkeye eyed the window once in a while and glanced at Roy. Breda exchanged looks with Falman and Fuery.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The secretary peeked her head in the room.

"Sir, this paperwork just came from-"

"Just leave it here and go."

"But, sir, there's also-"

"Leave!"

The secretary hurriedly left the paperwork on Mustang's desk and left.

Roy rubbed his temples, staring at the little pile of paperwork. "Whoever's sending this, I want to show it down their throat." He mumbled.

The phone rang.

Roy raised his head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Colonel. Did you like the little coat I left for you? It looks nice with a bit of blood on it, don't you think?" the voice was smug and Mustang could feel the smirk in it.

He rose from his chair, losing his composure. "Archer, you son of a bitch! Tell me where you are so I can burn that smug face of yours!"

Alphonse sat up straight while everyone's head's turned towards Mustang.

There was a light chuckle on the phone. "Tsk tsk. Those are some big words coming from you. Tell me, did you teach that to your little subordinate too? Or did you learn it from him?"

There was suddenly a bit yelling in the background. "I'M NOT SMALL, DAMN IT!"

Mustang's eyes shone. "Ed…Fullmetal!"

Frank Archer's voice was serious now. "Well, Mustang, have you decided to quit already? Or should I send you something else next? How about a head? A blond one?"

Roy gritted his teeth. "Just you wait, Archer. Just wait till I get there." He threatened.

Archer snorted. "Your words don't scare me Mustang. If you ever speak like that to me again, I'll mail you your subordinate's corpse. _In pieces._"

Mustang's hand tightened around the phone. "What do you want?" he asked, gritting his teeth. The people in the room had also tensed, watching Mustang carefully.

"I thought I told you before. Well, if you're so persistent, them come here with your resignation letter. I want you to give both your letter and State Alchemist watch to me, including a letter that has your little subordinate transferring under my command."

Mustang tried to keep himself calm. "Where are you?" he asked in a cold voice.

"4369, Frain Street. One more thing Colonel, come alone. Or else…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mustang slammed the phone as If he was trying to break it. He took two empty pieces of paper and began scribbling on it.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Hawkeye asked.

"Doing what he wants." Mustang answered, not raising his head form the papers. "He wants to me to quit and he wants Ed under his command."

"But, sir, you possibly can't-" Havoc began.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Roy asked him.

"No, sir…" Havoc looked away, his cheeks red.

As soon as Roy Mustang finished writing, he stood up. He folded the papers neatly, put them in an envelope and put the envelopes in his pocket. "You're all staying here. I'm going alone."

Alphonse protested. "No way!" he yelled. "I'm going too. They have my brother, I'm going too!"

Mustang's eyes hardened. "Alphonse, if you come with me, then they might not give him back."

Al was silent.

Mustang took his gun, his gloves and a lighter. With a bright orange crayon, he drew a flame transmutation circle on top of his hand. It wasn't very visible, but it was there.

"I'm going, I'll be back in an hour. _With Fullmetal."_ He said, and left.

The crew knew the hidden meaning under those words. Mustang meant "_I'll be going. Follow me after 10 minutes."_

* * *

Ed struggled against the metal handcuffs keeping his wrists behind him as he sat on the floor. They were forced into a painful position and he couldn't even twist his wrist without possibly cutting skin. He had to stand up to twist his wrists and he couldn't do that when Frank Archer was watching him like a hawk.

He had woken up in a new house, with a white bandage on his forearm. Someone had cut him, probably when he was unconscious, but he didn't know why.

"Looks like you're in luck, blondie. Your superior's coming here." Frank Archer said, kneeling next to him. "But of course, when he does…" he gripped Edward's chin and forced it upwards to meet his eyes. "I will kill him." Frank Archer sat next to Ed as he withdrew his hand from Ed's chin and put an arm around his shoulder. "And then we'll be together." He began stroking Ed's hair.

Edward stiffened, not wanting any contact from the creepy man. "Get away from me, you creep." He seethed, glaring at the man, trying to pull away. What the hell was up with that guy? A pedophile? How the hell did they let people like this in the military?

"Aww come on, don't be like that." Archer said, smiling again. He raised his other hand and put it on Ed's neck, rubbing slightly. "Tell me, does it hurt? I must admit, my men are a bit rough…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Edward yelled, kicking with his feet to stay away from the Lieutenant Colonel. "KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

The man ignored him, his hand traveling down to Ed's neck, towards his chest-

"Sir, Colonel Mustang's here." A man interrupted, and Edward gave a breath of relief.

Archer rose, gripping Ed's arm in a vice grip as he did so, probably bruising it. Ed tried to move away but the man did not let go, using his military strength.

After he got Edward up, Frank Archer called the guard wrapped who wrapped his arm around Ed's throat, raising him slightly on his tiptoes. Edward felt his throat constrict again and he began struggling, and the man responded by pushing the barrel of the gun against his head.

Ed stopped struggling. He could move his wrists just a tiny little bit. If he moved slowly enough, he could get his palms together.

Though just when he had begun, Colonel Roy Mustang, his officer appeared in front of the door. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes flickered on Ed for a moment before turning to Archer.

"Remove your gun and kick it to me. Your gloves too." Archer said, and beckoned the guard who pressed the barrel more forcefully to Ed's head.

Mustang did as he was told. First he kicked the gun, and then ripped his gloves.

Edward stared deeply at Mustang when he noticed something. There was something on his hand…

"Now, the letters and the watch please." He said with false politeness.

Edward moved his wrists a bit more, and met his palms. The handcuff broke, but he held it in his hand, waiting.

Roy Mustang didn't drop his gaze from Archer, but threw both the envelopes and the watch at his feet. Archer checked the content in the envelopes and smiled.

"And now." Frank Archer took out a gun, and pointed it at Mustang's chest who looked a bit surprised. He couldn't move in fear that Ed was going to be shot if he did. "You die."

Edward moved, turning around, and hitting the guard in the face. The man dropped the gun from his hand, and Ed delivered another blow to the man's stomach, causing him to fall on his knees.

Frank Archer pressed the trigger, but the bullet didn't hit Mustang. Someone had pushed him out of the way.

Alphonse.

The bullet hit his armor, and landed in one of the guard's legs who howled in pain and fell to the floor in pain.

Mustang just smirked and took out the lighter from his pocket, pointing it at Archer, who looked horrified.

He lit him on fire, than extinguished it immediately. Frank Archer dropped on his side like a dead fish, with the burnt envelopes in his hand. First and second degree burns covered his entire body.

The guards and the other soldiers under Frank Archer immediately dropped their weapons after seeing what happened to their superior. The rest of Mustang's team entered and quickly arrested them all. Roy Mustang went to Frank Archer's side and took back his watch.

Al ran to Ed, who was standing by the wall, rubbing his wrist.

"Brother, are you okay?" he fretted over him. "There was blood all over the coat!" he yelled.

Edward showed him his forearm. "Yeah, it was probably from this. Nothing to worry about." He told him.

Mustang walked towards Ed and Al. "Thank you Alphonse." He said. "How are you?" he asked Ed while his team carried the guards outside.

"I'm fine." He said. "That guy is such a creep." He mumbled, looking at the Lieutenant Colonel on the floor. "If you hadn't come when you did, I'm pretty sure he would start molesting me." Ed grumbled.

Mustang looked angry at that. "I'll give him another piece of my mind later." He said, eyes distant.

"Looks like you managed to get out in one piece again, Fullmetal." Mustang said smiling. "And don't think I didn't notice, we're getting your throat checked out." He said, pointing at Ed's bruised throat.

"Yes, sir." Ed growled in annoyance.

As Mustang walked away, Edward heard him mumble under his breath. "Two kidnappings in two months. What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh God! I nearly made Archer molest Ed right there! 0_0 Well, I always thought that he was creepy. I typed that all in one go… So what did you think? I'm always free for more ideas, so you can do that!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Kidnapping 3

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. Though, the scene in this chapter is from an anime…can you guess which one it is? Hehee…**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #3: Yandere**

**December 23, 1911**

* * *

Edward had just finished his mission in the town of Aryias. He was waiting for the train at the station with his brother Alphonse.

That is until…_she_ came.

"Oh my God! Edward Elric!"

A girl that looked about 14-15 years old, in a bright red dress and a red hat, ran across the road, and launched herself onto Ed, smothering him.

"I love you so much!" she yelled, pressing more of her body onto him, and wrapping her arms around Ed.

Alphonse nearly fell on the floor, while Ed tried to save himself from asphyxiation.

"Agh, um…Can you get off me?"

The girl released her and took a step backwards.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist myself." She said dreamily. "I'm so lucky I caught you before you left!" she leaned in and gave Edward a little kiss on the cheek.

Al gasped while Ed blushed deeply.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" he yelled. "What do you want?"

The girl smiled and took Ed's hand. "My name is Katherine and I'm a huge fan of yours! I love you so much! You're so handsome and all the things you do…" she sighed dreamily. "I think you're so courageous!"

Al giggled while Ed blushed even redder. "So-"

"Can we please go and eat together?! Please! Come on Mr. Edward! My treat!"

Ed scowled slightly and pointed at the train after pulling his hand free from the girl's hand.

"Look girlie, my train is about to arrive so-"

"There's still two hours!" she said and smiled innocently. "Please, come on Mr. Edward! Please please please, come on, please, let's go, please, I've been waiting for you to come to this place for such a long time, come on, please please plea-"

"Okay, okay! I'll come!" Ed yelled to shut the girl up. He stood up. "Where are we going?"

The girl squealed and jumped in the air. Then she hugged Ed. "Yes! Thank you so much! We'll go to Freddy's Restaurant, just a few kilometers away from here!" She took Ed's hand and began dragging him down the road. "I'll bring your big brother soon!" she waved back at Alphonse who just laughed at his brother.

Ed tried to lessen the grip the girl had on his left wrist but no avail. The girl smiled brightly at him and just continued walking waster. "So, you're twelve, right?" she asked. "I'm fourteen!"

Edward stared. This girl was two years older than her yet she was shorter than him. Perhaps he could tell this to the Colonel so he'd know that there were people shorter than him despite being older.

What he didn't know was that there was a chance he might never be able to.

* * *

They approached a little restaurant that said Freddy's Restaurant with a smiling man on top of it. "I work here part-time as a waitress!" she said happily.

She dragged him towards the back of the restaurant, where the place was filled with red lights and classical music. "I'll go get us food!" she said cheerily, and disappeared down the hallway.

Ed sighed as he stared after her. How had he gotten into this position in the first place? He looked around for a while, thinking about Al, Winry, the Colonel and the team. He had gotten used to them in just three months…

Katherine returned with a tray in her hand. She had changed her clothes and now she was wearing a maid outfit.

Ed raised his eyebrows. "What are you going?"

The girl grinned and sat down with the tray. "I brought you food and drinks Mr. Edward." She passed the drink and ramen to Ed who began eating. "So, where are your parents?" Ed asked. "They shouldn't let you work, you're a bit young."

"Oh, that doesn't matter." she said. "And what about you? You're working in the military where people try to kill you all the time."

"I don't have a choice." Edward answered bluntly. He felt tired and his head hurt. He sipped his drink again, feeling as if someone had tied slabs of stone to his arms. He tried to put his elbows on the table but failed.

"So, why are you doing it?" Katherine asked again.

"I…" Ed began. "…need to…go…" he slurred.

He got up, but immediately fell on the floor. The last thing he saw was the smile of Katherine's face just before the darkness claimed him.

Except that the smile Katherine had on her face didn't look so innocent anymore.

* * *

"Brother's late…" Al mumbled as he watched the train arrive. "I should go check out what they're doing."

There was no way they were going to make it in time anyway.

He ran down the road, the nervousness in him growing every passing second. When he saw the name Freddy's Restaurant, he dove in. He saw a worker and approached him. "Umm, did you see a girl in a bright red dress and a boy with blond hair?" he asked. "They're both pretty short."

"You mean Katherine? She just left with a boy…"

"She did?" Al asked. "Where? Can you tell me, please, my brother's with her and I have to find him quick!"

The manager looked hesitant for a second. "Fine, I'll write down the address. Normally, I wouldn't give this information to anyone but you said that your brother's with her so…" he scribbled a few numbers and names on a card and passed it on to Alphonse.

"Thank you!" Al said and began running.

Ed wouldn't just leave with that girl. He knew better than that. He would never leave Alphonse alone for more than two hours. So what had happened? Had that girl done something to her? What could it be? But she looked so sweet…

He turned another corner and approached the house that had the shutters down. He knocked once. "Hello?"

Nothing.

He knocked again, then tried the door handle. It opened and he stepped in.

"Katherine?" he asked. "Brother? Ed?"

No answer.

He began going up the stairs until he approached a door.

He opened it.

In the middle of the room sat Ed on a chair. His arms were chained to the armrests and his face was…unmoving. His eyes were unseeing. He wasn't blinking and he wasn't reacting.

"Brother!" Al yelled and stepped forward.

Someone hit him on the back and his armor hit the floor. "Hey!" he yelled, beginning to get up.

"I knew it would be you trying to get between me and Edward!" a voice said.

_Katherine._

Suddenly, he couldn't move his legs. What had happened?

"Hey!" Alphonse yelled until he realized the girl had moved in front of him and now was removing his arms.

Totally defenseless, Alphonse turned to his big brother. "Brother! Brother, say something! It's me, Al!"

Ed was looking forward and he didn't move. He was in a catatonic state.

"Ed! Come on!"

Katherine grinned evilly. "It won't work, don't bother trying." She said.

"What did you do to him?!" Al yelled angrily.

"Oh, it's just a little drug, don't worry." She said and went to Ed. Katherine stood at the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around Ed as if she was hugging him. "He can't really see you now…or hear you." She giggled and exited the room only to return a few seconds later with a bowl in her hand.

She kneeled in front of Ed.

"W-what are you doing?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm sure Eddie is hungry…so I brought him some food." She took a spoonful of rice and tried to wedge it between Ed's closed teeth. Edward was still not reacting, his eyes completely blank.

"Stop that!" Al yelled. "Stop it, he isn't your toy!"

Katherine stopped. "Toy?" she asked. "No, no, he isn't my toy. Ed is my love. We're going to live here together…" her voice trailed away as Al looked at her.

She stood up, and went out of the room.

"Brother!" Al yelled. "Come on! Say something!" Bit by bit, Alphonse moved his body towards where his arm was. He pushed the arm towards the wall and wedged it between his armor and the wall. A few seconds later, the arm snapped back into place from the pressure. Alphonse took the little piece of rock on the floor next to him and threw it Ed. The rock hit his head.

Edward flinched and his eyes suddenly focused. "Ow."

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Edward turned around and looked at Al, seeing his dismantled form. Then he looked at his wrists, seeing them chained to the armrests. "Katherine did this?" he asked.

"Yes, she drugged you. You've been in a catatonic state for 2 hours. Your eyes were open and you weren't moving brother."

Ed sighed. He should have never let Al behind. Now they were both trapped.

"She'll be back soon, brother. Pretend!"

Ed nodded as he heard the footsteps coming and stopped moving and focused his eyes in front of the wall.

Katherine stepped into the room, smiling as before. She was heading towards Ed before Al stopped him.

"Wait." He said. "Where are the keys to brother's chains?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Why do you need them?"

"I was just thinking that those chains might leave scars on brother's wrists. I mean, he can't move anyway, right? So maybe you should just-"

"I get it." Katherine said and took the keys out of his pocket. She smiled as she bent down and unlocked the chains.

Ed raised his arm and punched her in the stomach.

She hit the ground before she even knew what happened.

"Sorry." Ed mumbled as he stood up, rubbing his wrist. He walked over to Al and put him back together.

"Are you going to call the MPs?" he asked.

"No. She was just obsessed with me, I doubt she'll do anything like this again." Edward said. "Let's just get out of here."

After that day, it is a known fact that whenever a fangirl appears, Ed goes missing. Though the people who know the Elric brothers are well aware that he's just hiding himself in Alphonse's armor.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? xD Crazy obsessive fangirl FTW! XD Yandere means an obsessive girl who is cute at one moment, but violent the other moment. **

**So, which anime was this kidnapping/scene/girl from? Can you guess? Tell me in your reviews if you figure it out and I'll give you the answer the next chapter…or I'll give the name of the person(s) who answered it correctly!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks for reading! ;D**


	5. Kidnapping 4

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm late, I went on vacation for a few days to this village…it's summer after all. Though I have written the next chapter also so I will update early! WHEEE! But here is another kidnapping! And it's longer than all the other ones! YAYYYY!**

**Oh and for the last chapter, the one who got it right is… Breamer! The kidnapping is from the anime Mirai Nikki/Future Diary (it's great so go and watch it!) when Yuno kidnaps Yuki. If you go to youtube and write that, it'll come up. And the girl there does MUCH MORE CREEPY THINGS but I haven't put everything.. After all, Ed has to keep some dignity right? xD**

**This chapter's dedicated to FwooshEye who might have wanted something more…but I did my best Dx.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #4: Jealousy**

**Date: January 27, 1912**

* * *

Ed and Al walked down the New Sea Street, heading towards the train station. Edward had finished his newly-given mission in just a few hours, saving the city from a killer. As usual, the city had presented him with thank-you gifts and farewells, but Edward wasn't happy at all. He hated the way the Colonel had woke him up at 5 am, just so he could catch a killer who was stupid enough to come and challenge him right after he got off the train.

The MPs had told him that the killer was apparently drunk. Ed wasn't so sure. He thought Mustang was trying to annoy him.

But still, he loved the thanks the city had given him.

Though there was something odd. He felt different…there was something bothering him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He stopped for a moment and looked behind him. He scratched his head and squinted his eyes.

"Is something the matter brother?" Al asked with his innocent tone.

"I..." Ed began. "No, there is nothing." He continued walking, that dreaded feeling still not gone yet. Was there another killer in the town or something? Or was he forgetting something?

He sighed again, feeling as if his body was drained of all energy. Just what was going on?

Less than 30 seconds, just as they were about to pass the intersection, someone stood in front of their road.

Ed took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

The man had a military uniform. He looked no older than 25, and he had a silver chain dangling from his pocket. Edward felt like he saw him before somewhere but didn't remember where.

"Major Simon Flanket. The Earthquake Alchemist. From the State." The man replied. He had a thick accent, as if he was holding a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

Al took a step back at the man's face expression which was really dark and seemed to be saying _I'm-going-to-destroy-you_.

Edward didn't look impressed. "Aaand, what do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

The State Alchemist named Simon suddenly met his gloved hands which had circles on them, and slammed them against the ground. There was a bright blue light and suddenly the floor shook before Ed and Al could brace themselves. The floor beneath them shook with tremendous force, but the houses next to them didn't seem to be affected. One of the streetlights next to Al broke.

Ed lost his balance and fell on his knees. "Why are you doing this, what do you want?!" Edward yelled, putting his hands to the ground in front of his knees to stop himself from shaking. He tried to stand up, but failed and collapsed on his knees again, bruising them.

The State Alchemist didn't respond. His eyes and face still had the same dark expression. He put his hand in his pocket and took out something that looked like a little ball. And without any word, he threw it towards Ed and Al.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, worried what the little ball was going to do as Edward shielded his face with his arms.

The ball exploded into a ball of smoke and Ed started coughing. He brought his arm to his nose and mouth, trying not to exhale anything. He couldn't see anything anymore. Everything was covered in smoke.

"Brother? Brother, where are you?" he heard Al yell. He instinctively turned towards the noise.

"Al, I'm right he-"

His sentence was cut short as someone collapsed onto him, grabbing his automail arm, pinning it above his head.

Ed tried to move, but realized it was useless. Simon Flanket was sitting on top of him with one strong hand holding onto Ed's automail hand.

Edward raised his other hand and punched the Major on the face though the man did not falter.

"Brother, where are you? I-" suddenly, Al's foot hit Ed's leg, and he tripped, and collapsing onto the floor.

Simon threw Alphonse a sideways glance, and wrenched his hand free from Ed's mouth, but kept his other hand on Ed's automail. Al had began getting up again, but he tripped on Edward's leg once again and hit the floor.

"You son of a-" Ed began. He raised his flesh arm above his head, preparing to perform alchemy, but before he could, Simon slammed a needle on his forearm.

And pressed the plunger.

"What are you…" Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence. His eyes rolled behind his head and his body relaxed.

"Brother!" Al yelled. "What did you do to him, you-AH!"

Seeing, Alphonse get up, Simon pressed his hands to the floor again, causing it to shake. Alphonse lost his balance as he tried to move. "Brother!" he yelled at his unconscious brother. "Ed!"

Simon knelt down and threw Edward over his shoulder.

"Stop it! Don't touch him!"

The State Alchemist threw another little ball on the floor, which exploded into another ball of smoke, and then disappeared.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

The first thing Ed realized when he awoke was darkness. All around him, drowning him in black. He tried to rub his eyes, only to find his wrists chained together above his head. He was sitting on a chair, and his flesh hand felt numb.

Apparently, he was blindfolded too. He couldn't see a damn thing, but his eyes were open.

He knew what had happened. Simon had drugged him, kidnapped him, and brought him here.

Alphonse was probably worrying his head off.

This was just great. Just the perfect topping for a great day, wasn't it? As if his day couldn't get any better.

But he was the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't he? This was inevitable.

"_State Alchemist Edward Elric, poster boy for Amestris. He's what? Twelve years old? It'll be so easy to kidnap him, if we threaten to kill him, then the State will do anything we ask…" _is what every kidnapper out there thought. Which always made him the target. It had only been 4 months since he'd joined the military. Why did this have to happen to him?

And why the hell was it someone from the military? Why another State Alchemist?

He heard something shuffle next to him and immediately turned his head to that direction.

"You're awake." someone said.

"You…" Ed breathed, knowing it was Simon. "What do you want, you coward?!"

Footsteps advanced him and suddenly someone grasped his chin, raising his head upwards.

"You're just a little boy, aren't you?" he asked.

Edward tried to wrench his head away but the grip was too tight. "I'm not little you bastard!" he yelled.

He felt fingers caressing his cheek and tried to bite them, but the hands disappeared and the man walked away. "And here I thought that the brave and courageous State Alchemist Edward Elric was a grown man. Not a twelve-year-old kid."

Ed felt his anger rising. "What do you want?!" he yelled. "Aren't you a dog of the military too?!"

"Hm." The man said. Edward could almost hear the smirk behind his voice. "What do I want?" he asked. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to kill another person. I'm going to stab myself, then set this house on fire. When the MP's come here and find me, I'll tell them that the person I brought killed you and injured me. You will no longer exist, and I will be the survivor."

"And what's the point in doing that?" Ed asked angrily.

Simon Flanket stopped walking. "Why do you have to be so special? You know how much I had to study to become a State Alchemist? Seven years and I only got in my second try. But you… You come to Central at twelve, perform a transmutation without a circle which has got to be some sort of trick, and then they admit you without even saying anything. And then after a few missions, you're suddenly a hero. I bet you love it don't you, the way the country would bow at your feet and do anything you want…"

Edward laughed out loud. "Oh I get it." He said. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

He hadn't expected the slap that hit him on the face, splitting his lip.

Ed scoffed as he licked the blood that dripped from his lip. "Come on now. It's a natural feeling. I would feel the same if I were you. But you don't have to kill me for it. I didn't do anything. Alchemy was just a given talent to me. And the transmutation without a circle…a trick you say? You can believe that if you'd like, though if you want I could prove it to you. It's not a trick."

Edward sighed. "But killing me just because you're jealous? I've seen villains with more interesting excuses to kill me than you-"

Another slap. Simon suddenly grasped his flesh wrist that was chained above his head and began squeezing.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Ed struggled. "Oh, so now you're angry just because I said the truth? Geez, talk about overreacting-"

Snap. His wrist was suddenly broken from the grip and Ed cursed at the burst of pain. "You son of a bitch!"

Something was pushed into his mouth and tied behind his head. Ed tried to spit it out, and the task proved useless.

"Maybe now you'll shut up." The State Alchemist said. "Don't bother trying to escape, there's nothing you can do." He told Ed and left.

Edward sighed. There really wasn't anything he could do. He was bound, gagged and blindfolded.

All he could do for now was wait for Alphonse to find him.

* * *

Alphonse ran down the streets, looking everywhere in blind panic. He had run where this blind alchemist had gone but couldn't find anything. It had been half an hour since Ed had been kidnapped.

Why was it always Edward anyway?

Al would have sighed if he had lungs. This was getting more worrying by the second.

"Excuse me?" Alphonse ran towards a man waiting by the side of the road. "Have you seen a man in a military outfit? Or a blond kid with a red coat?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Alphonse cursed inwardly and ran in the opposite direction. He turned a corner and continued running. He really hoped nothing happened to Ed. That military officer wouldn't kill him or harm him right? They were both State Alchemists working for the military after all…

But then again, if that was the case, he wouldn't kidnap him either.

That's when he heard the shuffling.

Al stopped and turned towards the alley where the sound had come from. Someone was dragging an unconscious man towards a door next to a house.

It was Simon Flanket.

Alphonse waited silently until the man had gone inside. He waited for a moment before he too, advanced the door and turned the knob.

Locked. Of course.

He took out a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle. In a few seconds, the lock disappeared and the door opened.

Al walked down the stairs very slowly, trying not to make any noise. He turned a corner after he was done with the stairs and found himself staring into a wide basement.

There was Ed, sitting on a chair with his wrists chained above his head to a pipe. He was blindfolded and gagged, and Alphonse couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

The unconscious man he had seen earlier was on the floor below his feet.

"Brother…" Al called out in a whisper.

Edward raised his head. He turned his head towards the noise and tensed.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Al. He heard the click of a gun.

"You thought I wouldn't know?" Simon asked. He had raised the back of Al's helmet slightly and now was pointing the gun inside of him. "Raise your hands up."

Edward tensed even more if it was possible. He started struggling, trying to get the chains out of his wrists.

Al stared at his brother for a moment. He was yelling something, but it was muffled. And then Al saw his wrist. It was broken and bruised.

Suddenly, a burst of anger exploded within him and he turned around, punching the State Alchemist in the face as hard as he can.

The man crumbled to the floor, holding his face. He didn't get up.

Al ran towards Ed and gently removed the chains. He untied Ed's blindfold while Edward pulled out his gag.

"Alphonse." Edward mumbled, looking around. "Thanks." He said.

Al shook his head. "Your lip…"

Ed wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. Then his eyes turned wide. "AL! HE'S-"

Alphonse turned around, putting himself in front of Ed.

The bullet hit his helmet and it hit the floor. But Alphonse still stood.

Simon, who had stood up after recovering, was shaking. "B-but…you're…"

Edward ran at him, his automail hand raised to attack. "YOU BASTARD!" he said and hit him in the stomach. When the State Alchemist doubled in two at the pain, Ed delivered an uppercut then finished him off with a punch.

After Simon had fallen to the floor, Ed met his hands (with difficulty of course) and slammed them next to him. In front of Simon's unbelieving eyes, stone hands wrapped themselves around him, immobilizing him.

"Major Simon Flanket, you are under arrest for kidnapping and assaulting a military officer."

* * *

Ed yawned and stretched before entering the Colonel's office.

The members of the crew raised their heads and looked at Ed.

"You're back early." Havoc said.

"What happened to your lip?" asked Falman. "And your wrist?"

Edward didn't answer, but he handed the report to the Colonel. "Another pointless mission." He said. "I don't know why you even bothered sending me there. That guy was drunk. If the MP's can't do their jobs properly then court-martial them."

Mustang raised his eyebrows and eyed the report. "If you caught the killer right away then how come you got hit in the face?" he asked. "And your wrist looks broken…"

"Oh I don't know." Ed started sarcastically. "Maybe it was because some State Alchemist called the Earthquake Alchemist got jealous enough to want to kill me." He finished, eyebrows arched angrily.

Mustang's eyes widened.

"He tried to kill you?" Riza asked.

"Simon Flanket?" Fuery mumbled.

Ed sat down on one of the couches. "Yep." He said. "Apparently, he wanted to kill an innocent person, then kill me, stab himself, and light the whole place on fire. So that he'd be the sole survivor and hero or whatever."

"And what did you do?" Mustang asked. He didn't look so worried anymore.

"Al found me. And then he beat the crap out of him. Then he tried to kill Al so I beat him up. He's in jail now… I told the MP's to transfer him to Central so if you want to interrogate him, go ahead."

Roy Mustang stood up and bent over Ed. "You aren't hiding any other injuries, are you?"

"No. It's just a broken wrist and this." Edward pointed at his split lip. "Why are you so worried anyway? You're acting out of character-"

"I'm not worried, I don't want you bleeding over my couch. I only bought it last week-"

There was a knock on the door. "Brother?" Al's voice came through the other side. "Come on, we're late."

Ed stood up. "Well, that's all. Have a good time with your paperwork-Wait, where are you going?"

Mustang was also walking towards the door.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I need to be somewhere. I'll be back in half an hour." He told her and left the room, leaving Ed, Al, and the rest of the crew staring behind him.

Later that day, Major Simon Flanket was admitted to the hospital with second degree burns.

* * *

**A/N: Touch someone in Mustang's team and you're toast. Yep, that pretty much sums it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed that, I'm free for more requests! ;D Next chapter will involve Mustang!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Kidnapping 5 Part 1 of 2

**A/N: I did tell you that the next update would be faster, didn't I? Thanks for all the reviews! I haven't really been putting Mustang for the last 2 chapters so he's going to play a role in here. It's about time I wrote a kidnapping where Ed doesn't get drugged beforehand, eh? I hope you like it! ;D**

**Also this one isn't anyone's idea, I came up with it and wanted to write it before I forget.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #5: Hourglass Part 1/2 **

**Date: Feburary 13th, 1912, (specifically FRIDAY)**

* * *

"I'm so tired, I can barely stand." Ed said to Al as they walked through the halls of Eastern Headquarters.

"Well, you can sleep after you give in the report." Alphonse assured him.

"Yeah." He replied with a yawn. Edward rubbed his eyes and entered the Colonel's office as Al waited outside.

A few minutes later, Ed exited the room, grumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong brother?" Alphonse asked.

Ed kicked a garbage can as they passed by. "That jerk's got the nerve to lecture me. I think the paperwork is driving him crazy. He got overtime again." He scoffed as a few soldiers threw looks his way. "It's not my fault he's so lazy."

Al just nodded, not saying anything. What could he possibly say without making Ed angrier?

They passed a restaurant as they walked down the street and Edward suddenly stopped. "Al." he said. "I forgot my coat in the bastard's office. Can you get it for me?" he asked. "I'm hungry so I was thinking of eating in here."

"Sure…" Alphonse said even though he felt uneasy and began running back to the Headquarters while Edward entered the restaurant. As he retreated, he heard Ed say to the waitress "I want you to make it a package, yes, I'm going to eat elsewhere."

As he ran, Alphonse quickly brushed away the bad feeling in him as nothing. Nothing bad was going to happen, right?

Wrong.

* * *

Edward took out the little bag that had his food inside of it and sat outside on one of the banks. He began eating, watching the streets as dark clouds began to form in the sky. It was almost 7 pm.

He quickly finished it, throwing the garbage away and waiting for Al. He was always a fast eater.

After eating, he felt heaviness on his body. He had filled his empty stomach and the only thing he needed right now was sleep. He was tired.

He felt his eyelids closing but he kept them open. He couldn't just fall asleep outside, could he?

Suddenly, someone grasped his arm and pulled. Ed lost his balance and nearly fell on the floor. "What the-" he began and tried to pull away but then his other hand grabbed from the other side and Ed couldn't meet his hands.

Two men in black clothing and masks were holding him. Edward struggled, trying to pull his arm free but the grip was firm. He threw a kick to the guy to his left who had a tiger mask and the man released him. He was about to meet his hands together, but the man holding his automail arm who had a wolf mask tightly wrapped both his arms around him. He couldn't move his arms anymore, they were stuck at his side. He kicked the man on the shin, but he didn't respond.

Somewhere far away, he heard the clanging of metal.

Alphonse.

He had to get some help before he was kidnapped.

"AL!" Ed yelled as the man began dragging him backwards while the other man walked at his side. "ALPHONSE!" he tried to go limp, pressing his feet on the ground to slow them down but the man was strong.

The tiger-mask wearing man pressed his hand against his mouth and pressed. Ed bit down, but the hand was gloved. He gave a few muffled yells before he stopped.

Edward slammed his foot on top of the man's foot and felt the grip loosen just a bit. But before he could struggle, the other man grabbed his legs and the two began carrying him.

Ed squirmed around until he saw where they were going. A car. He couldn't struggle anymore. He was too tired. He had worn himself out.

The wolf-mask guy threw Ed in the backseat and went inside with him. Edward started to get up and was meeting his hands together, but the man took out a revolver and shoved the barrel of the gun under the ridge of Edward's jaw bone, resting it firmly against the carotid artery.

Edward stopped struggling. "Bastards…" he seethed. "What do you guys want?" he asked but got no response. The man sat on his legs to cease all other struggle and grabbed Ed's wrist with his free hand, pushing them above his head.

The tiger-masked man got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Edward continued glaring at the man in front of him, knowing once again that he had gotten himself into a situation that he couldn't get himself out of.

* * *

Al ran back to the street where he had left Ed at. He looked around, but the only thing he heard were the wind and the music coming from the restaurant.

He entered the restaurant, looking around every corner. He checked the second floor and even the basement but no.

Edward was nowhere to be found.

Alphonse gave a sigh. Oh, he knew what had happened alright.

_Why? Why you brother? It's as if there's a flag over your head saying "Kidnap me"._

He ran back to the Eastern Headquarters, knowing he had to inform the Colonel. He forced himself to calm down. Nothing had happened to Ed. He would be fine. He always was. Even if he was covered in scratches and bruises, even if he was stabbed or shot, he'd be fine.

Al hoped so.

He entered the room without knocking. The eyes of the crew hanged on him for a second before turning back to the Colonel.

The Colonel was on the phone.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone cold.

"I want you to find me...soon. Find me, and you find _him_. But you have to hurry Colonel, the hourglass has begun. You only have 2 hours."

Mustang was angry. His eyebrows were arched. "What the hell are you talking about?! What hourglass? Where is he?!"

The man on the other end laughed. "Your dear little subordinate's inside a fish tank. And I'm slowly filling it up with water as we speak…"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

The man wasn't threatened. "So hurry up Colonel. Before the water reaches the top."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Roy Mustang slammed the phone down on to the receiver so hard it broke. "Damn it." He swore.

"They're not going to kill him, right?"

Mustang looked up and saw Al. Of course. Al was with his brother just 20 minutes ago. He must have figured out what happened and come to ask Mustang for help.

He turned towards Fuery who was writing an address down on a piece of paper.

"I've located the location, sir." He said.

He turned towards Lieutenant Havoc, Hawkeye and Alphonse and nodded.

It was time to get going.

* * *

Ed was roughly pushed into some glass tube sort of thing. It was like a funnel, and just a bit over his head. Suddenly, the door closed and he couldn't get out. He began pounding on the glass wall. It surrounded him and he could barely stretch his arms next to him. "BASTARDS! Let me out of here!"

He met his hands and slammed them down on the glass. Nothing happened. "What?" Ed asked, growing uneasy. He continued meeting his palms together, and slamming them down but nothing happened.

"Could it be…mixed elements?" Ed wondered. "DAMN IT!"

He sunk to the floor, resting his back to the glass (plexiglass) wall, knowing there wasn't anything he could do for now. He began thinking, wondering if there was any other way to get out of there.

He was suddenly distracted by the boss calling someone. The man smiled at him - one of those smug smiles – as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Colonel. That's right." He heard the man say.

He was talking to Mustang.

Suddenly, there was something wet below his feet. He looked down, only to see the plexiglass container he was in slowly filling up with water. It was filling up very slowly, but it was still filling.

Oh no…

They were going to drown him.

"I want you to find me...soon. Find me, and you find _him_. But you have to hurry Colonel, the hourglass has begun. You only have 2 hours."

_In 2 hours, I'm going to die? Damn it…_

He looked around and began pounding the glass again. He knelt down, pressed his palms together and slammed them down on the water, hoping to transmute it into oxygen.

Nothing.

It must have been mixed elements again.

"Your dear little subordinate's inside a fish tank. And I'm slowly filling it up with water as we speak…"

Ed thought about Al. His poor little brother… He sighed.

"So hurry up Colonel. Before the water reaches the top."

When the man put the phone down, Ed screamed. "Why are you doing this?!" he asked.

The man smiled. "Because I want to."

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to make this one-shot, but it was going to be so long and plus me and my mom had a fight so she didn't let me on longer… D:**

**Anyways, I still hope you liked that!**

**Please review and thanks for reading! ;D**


	7. Kidnapping 5 Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Alright, I know you guys are wondering why it took me so long to update. Well…**

**I moved. To a new house. It took so long for me to organize my room, and get internet and all that. So yeah. Anyways, here is your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Kidnapping #5: Hourglass Part 2/2 **

**Date: Feburary 13th, 1912, (specifically FRIDAY)**

* * *

Roy Mustang walked briskly down the stairs that led them to a dark basement. Alphonse turned on the lights. The room was empty, but there were several doors that were numbered from 1 to 4.

"I guess we have to separate. I'll go through this one." Havoc walked towards the door numbered 1.

Roy Mustang looked at Lieutenant Hawkeye. "We all have to pick one door. You go through 3, I'll go by 2. And Alphonse?"

Alphonse nodded and ran towards the door marked 4.

Hawkeye hesitated for a second but she too, walked towards door 3, her gun raised.

Mustang smirked slightly as he finally went through the last door.

Now the only thing remaining was to toast the guys who took Ed.

* * *

Ed watched the boss of the people who have kidnapped him closely. The man sat there, smiling like someone had told him he'd won the lottery. At every few minutes, he would throw a glance at Ed's way, and his smile seemed to get even brighter.

"So…why do you want to do this?" Edward asked with a bored tone masking his fear.

The man's eyes brightened. "Because I love the faces of my victim's friends' when they come in and see they weren't in time to save their friend. It's very…" he smiled even wider. "…thrilling." He leaned in towards his desk and pressed a button.

Ed looked down to see the water rising more quickly than before, almost up to his hips. "You've done this before? That's sick." He mumbled, but the man heard him.

"Sick? No, no, I think it's great. Their reactions…their anguish…their pain… It's all great."

Edward sighed. No use trying to talk logic with a psycho. "And I'm guessing you don't have any family?"

"Family…" the man said as if tasting the word. "Family? No, I haven't had anything like that. All I had was a guy who beat me up whenever he felt like it... And then I killed him. So you see, what I'm doing is trying to save you from the pain."

Ed scowled. "Pain? What pain?"

"Your family…your friends…they will hurt you. They've hurt you and they will continue. By dying, you'll finally be free of them. And then I'll kill them for you. Then they'll get what they deserve."

Edward began laughing. He laughed until the man began looking at him seriously.

"They haven't hurt me at all. Just because your own father hurt you, doesn't mean everyone does the same. And suicide isn't the answer."

The man thought for a minute. "But…" he began. "But those people…your Colonel…the kid in the armor…they'll hurt me when they come here…" he mumbled.

Ed raised his eyebrows. He really didn't understand what this guy was trying to say. Did he really have no idea how the world worked? This psycho was acting like a little kid.

"Well of course they will. After all, you did kidnap me and you're trying to kill me." He struggled for the right words. "Uh… Did you ever…love anyone?"

The man shook his head.

"When you love someone, or if that person is important to you, then if someone harms that person, you'll be angry… And that's why, they will be angry. I'm an important person…and you're trying to kill me. That's why they'll hurt you. Because they don't want to see me dead, or hurt."

"Huh." The kidnapper said. "So, they'll hurt me? Guess I have no choice…" He took a gun from one of the drawers and walked towards Ed. And then he put the gun to his own head.

"Wait, don't!" Ed yelled, just before the man blew his brains out.

Blood and brains splattered on the glass and Edward shut his eyes tight. They had talked all this time, the guy had kidnapped him, only to kill himself in front of him.

And he had even said he wanted to see the faces of the Colonel and the others.

He cracked an eye open.

Ew.

He tried not to puke at the gruesome sight.

Blood.

Brains.

More blood.

The man's eyes were open.

The water had risen to his chest, nearly up to his shoulders. He began shivering. The water was cold.

He turned his head to some other direction and tried to think about something else.

Footsteps.

They were there!

It wasn't them.

The guys in masks. First it was the guy in the wolf-mask.

He fired to gun to his head before Ed could say a thing.

Then the tiger-masked one.

If these people were trying some emotional attack on him, they were doing a good job on him.

Ed bit his lip and shut his eyes tight.

_Someone get me out of here.._

* * *

Roy Mustang stared.

3 more doors stood in front of him. Apparently this guy had lured them into a maze.

He chose number 2 again and began running.

For all he knew, Ed could be drowning.

After five minutes of turning corners and going up the stairs, he finally reached another room.

Ed was in the tube, on his tiptoes, trying to keep his head above the water.

On the floor were the corpse of three people. There was blood on the glass, and Ed's eyes were shut tight. He was shivering.

He had reached his limit.

He took a deep breath just before the water reached above his head.

Mustang ran and grabbed a chair. He smashed the chair on the glass, but it didn't budge.

He snapped, and lit the glass on fire. Slowly but surely, the glass thinned, and finally broke. The water rushed out and Ed collapsed on the floor on his side.

Mustang immediately kneeled by his side. "Ed? Hey Fullmetal, open your eyes!"

Edward coughed a bit and opened his eyes. "Colonel?" he asked.

"It's me."

Ed suddenly wrapped his arms around Mustang and buried his face in Mustang's coat. The Colonel seemed to be surprised at first but he too wrapped his arms around Ed. The kid surely wasn't feeling like himself.

"Thanks." Ed whispered. "They…they're dead." He choked out.

"I know." He put a hand on Edward's back and rubbed it. The kid was freezing. The water must have been cold.

"Al?"

"He'll be here soon. We have to get you out of these clothes." He said and began removing Ed's jacket and shirt.

Edward's eyes were drooping, the sleep coming to claim him.

Mustang wrapped his coat around Ed and tried to help Ed get up. But Edward collapsed and his eyes closed.

Roy sighed and took Ed into his arms. He smiled. There was a good feeling about having Ed sleep on him. It had been a long day after all.

* * *

**A/N: Eh… Okay, that really sucked. D: But the next one will be better I promise!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Kidnapping 6

**A/N: Anyone alive? Okay, I know I haven't been posting a new chapter for like over month now, but it's because school began, and this year is a really important year for me. Turkish education system is very strict. **** So I basically have to study non-stop. I haven't abandoned this story, and I will still post a new chapter once in a while but there isn't a date. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**New chapter. No Alphonse. Yes Mustang. ;D**

* * *

**Kidnapping #6: Ex**

**Date: March 5, 1912**

* * *

"Alright Al, I'll see you in a week, alright?" Ed said to his brother in the phone. "Right. As soon as I finish my work here, I'll be there. Yeah. You too. Goodbye." He hung up and sighed.

His little brother had gone to Resembool for a little vacation where he had to finish his work in East City before coming to join him. Ed had thought it would be for the best since both of them had been working non-stop on their research and that it was probably the time for a break.

He walked towards the restaurant of the hotel and ordered himself a pizza. He sat down on the table and waited while he read a book about the history of Xerxes.

Until someone came and sat in front of him.

It was a woman that seemed to be between the ages of 20 and 30. She had long dashing black hair, and her eyes were the color of green olives. "Hello." she said as she held her hand out which had been colored with purple nail polish. "My name is Jacqueline."  
Ed took her hand. "Edward." He simply said. "Nice to meet you. Is there something?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to meet you." The woman said as she smiled. Her lips were colored red and she looked a tiny bit scary. "I heard a lot about you, so I wanted to meet you."

She gestured the waiter and asked for wine.

"Oh." Ed said as he began eating his pizza.

For fifteen minutes, the two of them talked, though neither of them talked about themselves very much. Edward talked about some of the cases he'd went and how the people treated him, when Jacqueline talked about the stuff she'd heard about him.

"How can you transmute without using a circle?" she asked.

Ed smiled. "That's a secret."

"Hmm, I see you're mysterious. Where is your brother? I'd like to say hi to him as well."

"He's out of the city." Ed said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "And you? What do you do for a living?"

Jacqueline smiled. She grabbed Edward's arm, her nails digging into Ed's wrist and pulled him close. "My nail polish is poisonous, and if any of it gets in your bloodstream you're a goner." She whispered venomously.

Ed gritted his teeth as he began to pull away. "It won't work when it's dry." He said as he began prying of the woman's fingers with his automail hand.

But Jacqueline smiled again and grabbed the wine she had ordered. She spilled it onto her fingers, and the liquid slipped down to Ed's arm as well.

To Edward's surprise, the nail-polish began liquefying. Now, the woman dug her nails deeper into Ed's wrist to the point of breaking skin. "Come with me, and you won't die." She said.

Ed threw a glance sideways to see if anyone in the restaurant was still there. But everyone had left. Even the waiter was picking up the plates and cups.

Seeing as he didn't have any option left, he got up and began walking. Jacqueline began dragging him rapidly towards the exit.

Edward smiled. When they got out of here, he'd have the upper hand. He would knock out this woman and call the MPs.

But he wasn't so lucky.

The moment they came out of the hotel, Jacqueline took out a gun and pointed at Ed's head. With her other hand, she twisted Ed's arm behind her back, her nails still digging in his wrist.

Slowly, she began dragging him into a dark, empty street and they began walking.

"Why me?" Ed asked angrily.

"I just have a score to settle with someone." she said. "And I need you for it."

Ed scowled. "And who is this person?"

"Colonel Mustang."

"You should have kidnapped him then." Edward sneered. "I don't care about him and his-"

Jacqueline slammed Ed onto a brick wall and pressed the barrel of the gun on his throat. "Shh…" she said. "You don't have any say on this."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was woken at 3 am in the morning by the ringing of a phone.

He wished for it to go away, pretending it was a part of his dream. He slipped his head under the pillow and blocked his ears.

The ringing didn't go away.

He was losing the last pieces of his will to sleep.

Mustang sat upright in the bed and reached at the phone. "Hello..?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh…hello Colonel. I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep-"

The moment Edward's voice was heard on the phone Mustang's anger escalated. "Fullmetal! Is this some sort of joke?! Do you know how early I have to wake up tomorrow?!"

Silence.

"Listen Mustang, some psycho bitch-"

There was a slapping noise.

"I mean, this crazy woman here is pointing a gun to my head, saying she has a score settle with you. Can you come here and I don't know, do something? The address is-"

There was a clank and Ed yelped.

"Edward!" Mustang yelled on the phone.

"Hello _honey._ Did you miss me?" came the seductive tone.

Mustang's eyebrows arched and a dark look came on his face. "Jacqueline…" he breathed. "What do you want?! Let him go now!"

"What do I want…? WHAT DO I WANT?! You left me without even saying why! The only thing you told me that you weren't going to go out with me anymore! What, you thought I was some piece of garbage?! So you could just take me out on one or two dates and throw me away like all those other whores you get with?"

Mustang felt a headache appearing. "Listen Jacqueline, I had a mission-"

"OH REALLY?! Just one day after you left me, I saw you on a date with some other woman! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! What, you think girlfriends are pieces of meat? That you could change them as easily you change your socks?"

"That girl is one of my information brokers! You don't know a damn thing! Now-"

Jacqueline's voice was on the verge of screaming and Roy had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! You lying, back-stabbing, cheating, bastard!"

"…She's right about the bastard part…" Ed's mumbled voice came from distant.

Mustang sighed and he quickly began changing while he still held the phone to his ear.

There was a bit of silence before Jacqueline caught her breath and began speaking again. "But I'll teach you a lesson. You didn't care about my feelings at all! All you say is mission this, mission that, then cheat behind my back! You hurt me, so it's your turn now! Let's see how you'll feel when someone important from your team gets killed!"

Roy's eyes widened. "Don't touch him. If you do, then I'll-"

Three consecutive shots were heard…and a scream.

Mustang's hear stopped. It took him a few seconds to find his voice.

"FULLMETAL! Fullmetal! ANSWER ME! ED!"

There was a groan of pain in the background. "'m…here… It's bad enough…I'm under your command…I just…had to…get involved…with your ex's…vengeance…ugh…" Ed's mumbling was heard.

"You'll pay for this Jacqueline! You'll pay for this!"

She laughed. "The address is 43th Street…you know the rest. Oh and come alone. I'd like to resolve this alone. Don't bring that Hawkeye bitch with you. I bet you were fucking around with her too weren't you…You scum!"

"YOU-"

The dial tone was heard.

* * *

Jacqueline walked up and down the room in a fast pace, arms crossed, staring at the ground.

"Well?" she asked. "Do you think he'll appear here?"

Ed's head was bowed, and he looked like a rag doll on the chair he was tied to. Blood leaked from his shoulder, and both sides. "He will…" he croaked. "And he wasn't lying…when he said…those woman…were information brokers… I saw them myself…"

The crazy woman snorted. "So you're telling me that Mustang doesn't actually go out with any of them?"

Edward didn't raise his head. "It was for a mission…you heard him…"

Jacqueline's walking pace became faster as she continued to speak. "Then he could have just told me that he was on a mission! He didn't need to- wait…don't tell me… He turned gay?" she whispered loudly.

Even though Ed couldn't muster up the energy to raise his head, his eyes opened the slightest. "What?"

"It would make sense… That must be why he left me…"

Edward sighed, though that just hurt his sides, and he hissed in pain. The bullets had only grazed him but it still felt like someone had stabbed him with hot iron.

"What are you saying?" he mumbled. "He's not gay…"

Jacqueline stopped walking and turned to him. "Why are you defending him?" a smile stretched across her face. "Aha!" She slowly clapped her hands. "I should have known! I had heard all those rumors and never gave it much thought but now…" She knelt in front of Ed and left his chin upwards to look at the semi-conscious teen's eyes. "There's something going on with you two, isn't there?"

Ed's eyes widened. _What the fuck?_

"Now I know you're crazy."

She slapped him across the face and stood back up. "Yes, there must be something between you too. His voice on the phone…I still remember how he talked: _"Ooh, don't touch him! Ed! Fullmetal! Oh please answer me!"_ I would have just dumped him myself if I knew he was a pedophile…"

Edward felt light-headed. What the hell was this woman talking about? What rumors?

"Yes, it totally makes sense! After all, you're pretty handsome. And I always knew Mustang had a thing for blonds…"

Ed breathed in. "What rumors..are you talking about…?"

* * *

Mustang walked in briskly to Jacqueline's house and turned on the knob. The door was open. His hand was poised to snap any moment he felt that there was a trap ahead.

When he realized there was nothing, he checked every room, and then headed for the basement.

The door was open wide, yet the lights were dim. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Ed was sitting tied to a chair on the far right corner, blood dripping from his shoulder and sides. He didn't seem to be conscious.

He was about to take a step when the Jacqueline suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. "Hello _Roy…_" she said dreamily. Her voice was thick, as if she were holding a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

At the sound, Ed groaned, and raised his head, and stared first at Mustang, eyes widening, and then at Jacqueline.

Mustang stared at her coldly but didn't say a word.

"I wanted to see you for a last time! Because I'm leaving!" she said cheerily. Mustang raised his gloves to snap, yet she pointed at Ed.

"You snap and I click on this." She pointed at the switch behind her. "He'll blow up to pieces."

Roy lowered his hand.

"Cherish the ones you love, Roy. And don't betray them." she said, and winked. Then she opened the door behind her, walked backwards and disappeared.

Mustang ran at Ed and quickly untied him, letting him fall on his lap. He quickly checked over his injuries, trying not to look too worried. He wrapped Ed's arm and sides with cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, Fullmetal." He said in a neutral tone.

"Colonel…" Ed said, standing up slowly as Mustang had Ed wrap his arms around him. "I…she told me about the rumors…"

"What rumors?" Mustang asked.

They were outside now, and Edward raised his head to look at the sky. "She said that…there were some people…who thought that you and me were…you know…" he stopped and looked away. "It's not like I believe them but-"

Mustang stopped for a moment as he knew what Ed was talking about. "Oh… She told you about the ones that the jealous officers say?"

Ed was confused. "Why would they be jealous?" he asked.

Roy smiled. "Well, because they want you under their command instead. They think you'll change officers if you hear those about me."

"It doesn't bother me though…" Ed coughed. "Does it bother you?" He coughed again.

There was no hesitation in Mustang's voice. "No, I-"

Ed collapsed onto his knees and began coughing. "I…my body feels hot…" he mumbled. Another cough and he saw crimson on the palm of his hand.

"ED!" Mustang yelled. He removes his glove and checked Ed's temperature. It was high. "We have to get to the hospital immediately!" he said and began to help Ed get up.

Edward collapsed unconscious.

"Ed! Fullmetal" Mustang shook Ed. "Hey, answer me!"

Edward lay limp in Mustang's lap. As Roy began to wrap Ed's arms around himself to lift him up, he saw a mark on Ed's wrist. It looked like he had dragged it along somewhere. Or maybe someone had clawed him…

_He's poisoned…_

He gasped. He immediately began carrying Ed and begun to run towards the hospital.

He had to hurry.

Ed would not die.

Jacqueline would pay.

* * *

"I'll keep this short, Mr. Mustang. We don't know what the poison is, and since we don't know, we can't give him the antidote. I'm very sorry, but there isn't anything we could do now. We've already taken a blood sample and we're working on it."

Mustang numbly shook his head. He knew it was Jacqueline. He knew it wasn't over when he left. He had to go back. The antidote was at Jacqueline's house. She had wanted him to come. And that's why she had poisoned Ed.

_That bitch…How dare she touch one of my subordinates?_

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in an hour or so with the antidote."

And without even waiting for a response, he turned around and left. He ran, a dark look on his face.

He approached Jacqueline's house and walked into the basement carefully.

"Hello, _Roy_. Did you like my little surprise?"

Mustang's eyes hardened as he turned around. Jacqueline was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

Roy took out a gun and shot her on the ankle. She fell down screaming.

"Tell me where the antidote is." Mustang asked with a cold tone.

Jacqueline kept whimpering in pain, holding her ankle. Under her breath, muffled curses were heard.

Mustang shot her in the other leg, grazing this time. Yet again, Jacqueline screamed.

"I SAID, TELL ME, WHERE IS THE ANTIDOTE?!"

Jacqueline weakly pointed at the counter behind her. Mustang quickly stepped over her, and grabbed the bottle. "Is this it?"

"Yes…"

"If you're lying-"

"IT IS I SWEAR!"

Mustang took one last look at her, and then turned around and left. He was sure that she would leave him alone after this.

* * *

"Seriously Mustang... Stop getting people angry at you. They're always kidnapping me to get revenge against you."

Mustang scowled as he watched Ed sitting on the bed. He had taken the antidote, and was to stay at the hospital for a day for observation. "I don't want to hear that from you out of all people... Well…It's not like I ask them to come after you. You're just… Well, they kidnap you because you're a kid. They think you won't be able to handle yourself."

"Thanks…you know…for the antidote. And for coming there." Ed said.

Mustang smiled and looked at the clock. "I'll be going now…the Lieutenant's probably going to shoot me."

"Take the day off." Ed said. "I'll make up something to Hawkeye, say you were working overtime."

Roy laughed and ruffled Ed's hair. "Thanks to you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, the ending was really off. But eh… I couldn't think of anything else to write. I hope you liked this…and please review! Thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
